Scars Don't Heal Easy
by xBadxRomancesx
Summary: He hasn't been the only one with scars. And she knows they don't heal easy. Scar/OC
1. Cubs

Taka was a happy cub. He lived with his brother Mufasa, and his parents in a pride in Africa. He had 2 friends named Sarabi, and Sarafina who had brilliant, white coats. He, on the other hand, had inherited a dark coat from his mother Uru. Taka, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina were playing one morning when the sun was playing peek-a-boo behind the clouds, the four cubs decided to play hide and seek. While looking for a place to hide, Taka bumped into someone. It was another cub, Taka had never seen her before, he got closer, and started sniffing displeased the other cub very much, and she pushed Taka away saying:

"I'd like a little space, if you don't mind thank you," She situated herself and stood up.

Something about this cub interested Taka. So he said politely. "Hello, I'm Taka," He sat down waiting for her to say something.

The cub looked Taka up and down. She was a lovely cub, she had a dark coat like Taka's obviously kept very clean, and she had violet eye's that set off a deep, purple glow, that you might see in a cave full of amethyst's in the sun. After a moment the cub spoke, in a very kind voice, "I'm Afina, Princess of the Midlands. I'm here on a -er- family matter. My sister has wandered off and I must search for her-with the rest of my pride of course."

Just then Mufasa jumped on Taka. "Hey! your supposed to hide Taka!'

"Will you please get off of me Mufasa?" Said Taka who was rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

After Mufasa got off Taka, he then took a notice of Afina.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That's Afina." Said Taka 'She's a Princess.

"A Princess, eh?" Said Sarafina who had walked up behind them. "Well why are you here exactly?"

Afina explained, then Sarafina said "Well, where is your pride, Princess?"

Afina was just about to say something when there was a big clap of thunder. Afina scrambled under a tree, looking quite frightened.

"There! She probably freaked out just because of a little thunder." Said Sarafina "Come on, let's leave the 'Princess' 2 herself."

And with that Mufasa and Sarafina bounded off, but Taka stayed looking sympathetically at the cub. She had her paws held over her ears, breathing very walked over to her.

"Umm, hi." He said standing over her.

"The noise." She said still taking very heavy breaths. " I-it scares me."

"You mean the thunder?" Asked Taka "Why?"

"The sky mad that sound." Said Afina starting to take slower breaths. "When they..." She paused for a minute "When they killed my father."

Taka sat down next to her, "I'm sorry." He said softly "Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please." She said pitifully. "I don't want to be alone"

"Do you know where your pride is?"

"I-I think I could find my way." Said Afina, now breathing normally."Will you walk with me?"

"Sure." Said Taka he looked up at the sky "But I need to get home before it starts raining."

"Then we better hurry." Said Afina getting up, glad she didn't have to go home by herself.

As the two cubs walked Taka was going to ask how her father was killed, but he didn't thinking it was a touchy subject for her.

"I really am a Princess." Said Afina "So I wasn't completely fibbing."

"Well, my Dad's a king." said Taka, puffing up a little.

"Oh." Said Afina "That's nice. I think we're here."

Afina turned to Taka "Thanks for walking me home, Taka."

"Am I going to see you again?" Asked Taka, a little hopefully.

"I'm sure you will." She said "Well goodbye,Taka."

"Bye Afina" Said Taka. "Hey, next time there's a thunderstorm, look me up".

Afina walked away with a little smile on her face.

**Ello! I hope you liked it. :) I wrote this chapter like, last year or something. So the writing gets better. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this. Maybe review? I ask hopefully. **


	2. Afina's Home

**Hello again! First off, thanks for all the hits! They make me so happy! And thanks to Grey Dog for the review! Glad you like it. And I just made Afina up when I wrote this, but I looked it up later and it's Hebrew for "Young Hind." Which like, a deer or something o.O Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Afina walked toward her pride's area soon enough, she found her older sister, Aailyah smelling like her latest boyfriend.

"Aailyah?" said Afina "I'm back."

"You were gone?" said Aailyah mockingly. "What do you want?"

"I have a question, about boys." replied Afina shyly.

Aailyah turned to look at her sister. "What about boy's? Did you meet one?"

Afina smiled "Yes, he's the cutest cub ever, and I think he likes me."

Aailyah lost her straight face. "I would have believed you if you stopped at cute." She burst out laughing. A moment later she caught her breath. "Now get out of here, I have better things to do."

"More like boys to do." mumbled Afina as she walked out, walked out with her dignity smashed. And she was met by her three younger step-sisters Malaika, Abla, and Suhaila.

"We saw that stunt of yours Afina." Said Malaika "It didn't work, no one even bothered to look for you."

"I noticed" said Afina rolling her eyes.

"It's a pretty pathetic way to get attention Afina" said Abla.

"I wasn't trying to get attention It's all yours as always." Said Afina breaking away from her bratty sisters. Thankfully her stepfather, Abasi, the Alpha lion had been hunting that day. So she could avoid a beating, at least today. This was Afina's life, Getting pushed around by her little sisters, and getting slapped around by Abasi. No one ever did anything about it, they saw her scars, but never asked how hey got there. They saw her sadness and never asked what was wrong. They either didn't care, or hey where afraid of Abasi. The only people that did care, was her gentle mother Sauda, her older brother Jerrin, and her Uncle Bamba. They gave Afina a sense of safety, a sense of compassion, _they_ were her family, Afina knew what a family was like, she had one once, she had a kind, wise father, a sweet, happy mother. And an older sister and brother that she got along with. Then, one cloudy day, right before Afina's eyes her father was killed by two-legged men with sticks, the dragged him like a zebra after a kill. Afina couldn't understand at the time, but after that day, her father never came home again. Her mother remarried. He was cruel and harsh, and took his anger out on her, and they had spoiled cubs, who were adored and protected by the rest of the pride. Aailyah dealt with her frustration by sleeping with countless lions, and it was frowned upon by the rest of the pride. Afina's mother almost never smiled. She wasn't happy, Her family was falling apart, Afina knew it, it would never be the same. Afina entered their cave, her mother was looking worried.

"Mama?" said Afina softly.

Sauda turned around to see her youngest daughter, safe, and back to her. "Oh my daughter!" she cried, joyously. "Are you all right?'

"Yes Mama, I'm fine." Afina said.

"You scared me! Never, run away like that again." Sighed Sauda. "Well atleast your safe, I wanted to go look for you but they wouldn't let me."

"I know Mama, but some cub helped me get back home" Afina sighed dreamily "His name is Taka."

"Taka? As in the king of the pridelands son Taka?" Sauda looked grim.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Mama?" She said worriedly.

"Well honey, nothing is "wrong" with it it's just..." Sauda sighed. "The pridelanders and the Midlanders aren't exactly close friends. Your too young to understand honey, I'll tell you later."

"But can we still play? I think he likes me a little."

"I guess so, but if he say's you can't don't take it personally honey, it's just grown-ups being silly. Now come on, you must be tired."

"Okay Mama." said Afina nuzzling up to her mother. As the rain began to fall gently, she thought of Taka and feel asleep.

* * *

**Too Cinderella-y? Ah well. Sorry if the spacing looks strange, I couldn't help it. Please take a few seconds to review? =3 And there is a link on my profile to where I got all the names from if your interested. Exept Jerrin. I made that name up myself.**


	3. Hyenas

**Thanks for 138 hits! It's nice to know that people are tleast taking the time to read this. And thanks to TanabiRocks426 for the review! I hope you thought it was cute. And Capamm. Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been almost three months since Afina met Taka. Life was pretty good, in her mind. Abasi had only beat her a couple times, and they seemed shorter. Her younger sisters had been mostly off her back, and Aailyah seemed to have found a steady boyfriend for once. And Her mother seemed a bit happier, maybe because Afina was happy.  
It looked like it was going to be a regular day, the sun was beating down, the antelopes were grazing, It looked like another quiet day in the savannah.

Afina was going to see Taka, when somehow, she decided to try a shortcut through "The shadowy place" as the cubs called it. It was kind of dark there, but Afina wasn't afraid of dark, only thunder. There was bones all around, and some rather large ones, that looked like elephants. It was a little dusty, but Afina continued on.

Then, out from behind a elephant skeleton, something pounced out and started running toward Afina. But it tripped and started skidding, and it collapsed a few yards away. Afina wondered what it was, she'd never seen it before. It was brown-grey with black spots. It had a short black tail, and pointy ears, with black fur on it's back.

Than two other creatures came from behind the skeleton. One had more black fur dangling over it's eye, the other had a crazy exspression on it's face. They walked over too the other creature.

"Nice one Banzai, _great _job." Said the one with fur over her eyes. The other made some incoherent noises, finishing with a whine.

"Aww shut up Shenzi" said "Banzai" picking himself up.

"Shenzi" slapped "Banzai" across the face "Don't tell me ta shut up!" she said. "You know I could very easily beat you up"

Rubbing his cheek, Banzai caught sight of Afina. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Afina," she said timidly. "Who are you?"

"Hiya! I'm Shenzi," she said walking toward Afina. "This is Banzai the one that tried ta ram ya" Banzai looked a little embarressed. "I missed!" he defended.

"Yah, whateva" Shenzi said pushing the fur out of her face. "And this is Ed." Ed smiled, laughed wildly, and wolf whistled, which received a slap from Shenzi "She not meat Ed." Said Shenzi. "Sorry 'bout that, he doesn't meet many girls."

"It's fine" said Afina. "So what are you guys?"

Banzai looked shocked. "We're hyenas, didn't cha Mama ever tell you about us?"

"Umm...no. Not really." Said Afina curiuosly.

"She's a lion Banzai, of course not." Said Shenzi rolling her eyes. "Lions and hyenas ar' natural enemies."

"But, I don't want to be enemies" Said Afina. "Can't we be friends?"

Banzi shrugged. "I guess so, you seem nice enough, a little prissy, but ya seem alright."

"Cool." Said Afina. "So, how do you-ya get outta here? I was planning on meeting someone."

"Hey! Why not bring them here? Suggested Shenzi. "I know it's hard ta believe, but we don't have many friends."

"Sure! He'd like that." The hyena's showed Afina the way out. As she left Ed sighed dreamily.

Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Don't get too attached buddy, she's a lioness, when she grows up she'll marry another lion, and have lion cubs. And your not a lion."

Ed sighed, he knew Shenzi was right, she was always right. He had been told about lions, but this one was kind, she was beautiful too. He knew she was a lioness, but he didn't care.

Afina brought Taka back a few moments later, "Guys, this is my friend Taka." she said with a smile.

"Hiya, I'm Shenzi, this is Banzai and Ed." Said Shenzi.

"Hello." said Taka. "Are you guys hyenas?"

"Yep." said Shenzi pushing the fur out of her eyes again. "Ya don't have a problem with that? Do ya?"

"No, not really." Said Taka "I've just never seen one before. I'm just a little surprised."

"Well what have you heard about us?" asked Banzai.

"Oh just gibberish from some banana-beak I know" Said Taka, "But he's soooo annoying."  
Ed started laughing trying to say "banana beak" but it came out "Rah-rah beak."  
Shenzi rolled her eyes. "He does that sometimes."

"How come he can't speak?" asked Afina kindly.

"I dunno, got hit on the head when he was young, maybe he was born that way." Banzai answered.

"No, doofuss" said Shenzi "He was traumatized by his parents being killed."

"Aww, poor guy." Said Afina. "I lost a parent too." Ed placed his head on her shoulder, whinning.

"Quit whinnin'! Your not a baby anymore Ed." snapped Shenzi.

Ed was about to stick his tonge out at Shenzi, but he deicieded against it. He looked dreamily up at Afina.

"Uh, no offense Ed, but, your drooling on me." Said Afina.

Ed stepped away from her and wiped his mouth with his paw. "Rorgy" He said meaning sorry.

"It's okay." Afina wiped her shoulder off. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we usally do this." Shenzi pounced on Banzai with a growl. Ed laughed hysterically. Banzai was pinned to the ground. "Mercy! Mercy!" He cried. "I'd rather play tag".

"Kay." Shenzi tapped Ed. "Your it sucka'!" Everyone started running away from a dazed Ed. But he soon caught on. And started chasing. They ran around till nearly dusk.

"We better get home Taka," Said Afina breathlessly.

"Come back tomorrow!" Said Banzai.

"We will!" Afina called back as she and Taka started home.

Later at home, Afina asked her mother about hyenas.

"Well honey, hyenas aren't like us. They go around stealing what's left of our kills. They often disturb the herds. They have a certain scent that gives them off. And they're crude, and slobbery...and, well, we just don't get along with them." Answered Sauda.

"But-" Afina was about to defend her new friends but her mother shook her head. "Come on, your late for bed.

"Okay Mama" said Afina lying down.

* * *

**Wow, this is long! Ed fans, please don't kill me for making Ed like Afina! I just thought it would be a cute triangle. Hope the hyenas aren't OOC. Reviews? They inspire me to update!**


	4. Teenagers

**Thanks for over 200 hits everyone! And thanks Grey dog for the review, I can't reveal that yet, but do you think I should change it to Angst? And AyameMaaka. Glad you support my pairing. :)**

* * *

It had been three years since they met. And Afina and Taka where inseparable. He was tall, slender, and handsome. he had some black mane coming in. He was in love with Sarabi, even though his brother Mufasa liked her too. Afina was skinny. She was still being beaten by Abasi, but she had gotten pretty good at hiding it. She was pretty, not many people saw it, but she was very pretty. And though no one but her friends knew it she loved Taka.

They where both very good friends with the hyenas. Shenzi was very aggressive now at this age, mostly towards Banzai. She didn't care much about her looks, but she was a pretty hyena. Ed still had a crush on Afina. He would sometimes stare at her, no matter how many times she caught him. He still couldn't speak well, but he had learned a few words like "Food" and "Afina". And Banzai...Well. Banzai was Banzai. He wasn't the handsomest, or the smartest. But he was Banzai. Not anyone else. Just Banzai.

Anyway, the hyena trio and Afina were sitting around. It was too hot to do anything. Shenzi was in an odd position, she was on her back, forelegs in the air. "It's too friggin' hot" She reported with her normal accent.

"I think we figered that out Shenz." Snapped Banzai which received a smack from the female. "Jeez! I was agreeing with ya!"

Afina laughed softly at them. She knew they loved each other, but they'd never admit it. Ed looked at her and let out a soft whine.

"What is it Ed?" She said in her naturally cool and gentle voice. Ed pointed to a rather wide scar on her arm. "Oh, that?" Afina placed her paw over it. "I-it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it Ed." She smiled to try to convince them. Though she knew she failed miserably with the ones who knew her.

"Are ya _sure_?" Asked Shenzi narrowing her eyes. She knew someone was hurting her. They wanted to help her. But she always denied it. She was afraid of him. She couldn't hide that.

"Yes." Lied Afina looking at the scar as the memories flooded back. Ed gave her a small nuzzle, which got Afina to smile. "Thanks Ed." She said.

"Hey, anyone know where Taka is?" Asked Banzai looking around. "He said he'd meet us here."

"No idea." Said Afina. She looked down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Shenzi in a tender manner that scared her a little.

"Nothing." She faked another smile. "Nothing."

"Afina if you lie to me one more time, I will beat the truth out of you!" Threatened Shenzi standing up.

"How can you tell if somethings wrong?" Asked Banzai thoughtfully.

"Female intuition." She replied. "Come on Af, give, give!"

"He's gonna ask her to marry him." She said softly eyes glued to the ground. They all knew who she was talking about. Taka and Sarabi.

"Maybe she'll say no." Suggested Shenzi kindly. Jeez, the kindness was killin' her.

"She'd be crazy to say no." Said Afina sighing. "They're perfect for each other."

Ed placed his head on her shoulder whining softly letting her know he was there for her. Half of him wished Sarabi would say no, for Afina's sake. And the other half wished she'd say yes, so he'd have the slightest chance of being with her.

"Speak of the heartless devil" Mumbled Banzai.

Taka came running to the four friends. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He said "But hey, I need some female advice."

"Okay." Said Afina standing up. "Shoot."

"If you where I dunno...being purposed to, would you like him to bring you meat?"

"I would!" Said Shenzi. "A nice big...Buffalo." Shenzi smacked her lips.

"She'd love one Taka." Said Afina.

"Thank you girls I'll see you later."

"See ya, ya son of a-" Banzai was smacked hard across the face by Shenzi. "Have a little sensitivity Banzai!" She snapped.

Afina sighed and started walking. She was followed by the trio. They usually weren't very caring, but Afina was their friend.

"Ya gonna be okay?" Asked Shenzi walking by her.

"Yeah. I mean, he's just a guy right?" Afina lowered her head. He wasn't just a guy. He was the guy she loved. Her best lion friend.

"Yeah, you'll get over it." Said Banzai. Shenzi glared at him. "What?" He said confused. "They're are other fish in the trees. Or was it sea?"

"Moron." Said Shenzi rolling her eyes.

"Look guys, I'll be fine! Really, don't worry about me. Afina walked off. She lied. She was broken.

Later that day, Taka came up to Afina. He had a rather large cut over his left eye."What the heck happened to you?" She asked him worriedly.

"It's kind of a long story." He said with a weak chuckle.

"I got time" She said. "Let's get something for that cut."

It was a full moon that night, and Taka and Afina were sitting by the lake. Afina had some sort of jelly from something.

"This is going to sting a little" She said using a leaf to put it on. "How did you get this anyway?"

"Well-ow!- I was hunting for a buffalo like-ow!- you and Shenzi-ow!-" Said Taka cringing a little.

"Don't be such a baby Taka." Said Afina. "So you where hunting and?"

"Well, let's just say I took the bull by the-OW!- horns." He said. "When is this gonna be over?"

"I'm almost done. This is going to prevent infection." Afina looked down. "So, did you pop the question?"

Taka sighed. "No, I came straight to you. And it feels much better."

"Well I know a thing or two about stuff like this." Afina realized what came out.

"How so?" Asked Taka causally checking his reflection.

"Just, forget I said it" Sighed Afina.

Taka looked up. "I can't forget. I know someones hurting you, we _all_ know. And you need to tell someone about it."

"He'd kill me if I told." she said looking away.

"He'll probably kill you if you _don't_" Said Taka. "Af, come on. I'm your best friend aren't I?"

Afina nodded. "Since the day we met."

"I want to help you Af, I do." He layed his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Afina looked up at him. "I'm being beaten by-"

"Afina! Your late! Do you realize how worried we've been?" A tall muscular brown lion stood glaring at the two from a few yards away.

"I'm sorry Abasi." Afina said meekly. "Can you just give us a minute?"

Abasi growled eyeing the two who were...rather close at this moment. "Fine, but hurry it up! The whole world doesn't wait on you." Abasi started to slowly walk away.

"Meet me tomorrow. Here. Midnight. And I'll tell you." Afina gave him a little nuzzle.

"Thanks for being my friend." Afina started to follow her step father.

"Hey Af?" Taka called out. "Can I rinse this stuff out?"

Afina laughed. "Yeah in five minutes"

After rinsing off, Taka started home. But from way off in the distance, he thought he could hear someone being slapped...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun! Dun! DUN! R&R? *Bats eyelashes***


	5. Face Down

**Warning: Abuse flashbacks, descriptive wounds, and almost-swearing in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Taka crept through the night, half looking for Afina's shadow, half thinking. There was no moon that night, but there were stars hovering above._  
_

"Taka?" said a quiet voice from behind a tree.

"Afina?" said Taka, "What is it?"

"Taka, I need to show you something, something I've never shown anyone. Even my mother."

Taka didn't know what to expect. But what he saw next was the last thing he would have. It was horrifying, Afina had some wounds, some closing up, some with dirt and cuck on them. They where on her back, legs, and neck. But one of the most terrible things was the look on her face, It was the look of a broken soul. Taka knew that look to well.

"Afina," he said finally. "Who did this to you?"

"Abasi," she said quietly, threats still ringing in her ears. It was all to clear.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
_Abasi's claws were coming closer, and closer, digging into her skin, knocking her down. She felt and red blood it dripping from her open wounds. Abasi stood over her. _"Your mine Afina, you always will be." _then he slowly walked away. Afina layed on the ground. She took a few slow breaths. "I hate this." She said pulling herself up slowly. She made her way to the river, hoping no one would come by. She slipped into the cool water and watched the water turn a little red. She cleaned her wounds and wiped her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to cry about it anymore, this was her life. It wasn't gonna change anytime soon. Then she walked back to her cave.  
_**END FLASHBACK**__  
_

"What happened? said Taka, digging his claws in the ground.

"We where fighting," she said trying to forget it all. "And well, there was claws and..." she trailed off.

"I'm gonna kill him," said Taka anger rising with every word. "No one has the right to do this to you. No one"

She looked up, a weak smile, "Thanks, but, if this is what he can do to me for a little yelling, What could he do to you?"

"I don't care, he can't get away with hurting you Af!" Then he started pacing-which ment he was incredibley mad.

"Taka," said Afina softly. "I'm scared."

He stopped pacing. He could see tears forming. He'd never seen her cry before. She was scared. Just like the day they first met, and she had a pretty good reason to be. And he didn't know what to do. She'd always been so strong.

"I just need a friend" she said. And with that, Taka wrapped his arms around her, and she layed her head in his shoulder. to block out the rest of the world. She wiped her eyes.

Taka stroked her back. "It's okay, you can cry. It's normal." And she did.

After she had started calming down, Taka asked. "What where you two fighting about?"

"Is that really important?" She sniffled. "He comes at me for no reason at all sometimes."

"Was it about me?" He asked. She nodded. "He thinks we're lovers together or something, I tried to tell him but-" Afina started tearing up again. Taka felt horrible. She'd tried to defend him, and she got slapped around for it.

"How long has this been going on?" He whispered, though he figured the answer.

"Since I was little" she said calmly. "Sometimes he'd get so mad -not even at me half the time-he would just use me as a his personal punching bag. He says he does it so I know I can never run away from him. Because I belong to him. I don't want to do this anymore, I can't take it.

"No one would expect you to take it Af, no one deserves this." He looked her straight in the eyes. "But he will kill you if you don't get help."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't leave, the pride couldn't take him down, even if they did care about me." She looked up at him. "Will you just hold me for a while? Please?

"Of course" He knew it was all he could do, but for her it was enough, for now. So he held her, and he held her for the rest of the night.

It was true, it was good to tell someone about it, even if they couldn't do anything about it. She told the hyena's about it too. They were generally ticked off by it. But they couldn't do anything about it either. She didn't want to get them in trouble. So Afina put on a fake smile and day after day.

Taka still had a scar. Shenzi had started to call him "Scar" even Ed had picked it up. But he didn't mind it, he never really liked Taka.

"Today's the day!" He said one day. The five were in their little circle.

"What day Scar?" Said Shenzi picking something from her teeth.

"The day I purpose!" Said Taka grinning.

"Taka, you say that at least once a week!" Said Afina. "Seriously,-

"Maybe you should find another girl!" Suggested Banzai nodding slightly toward Afina.

Taka looked shocked "I could never!" He got up and started walking off. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Afina called of before mumbling "Ya heart-breaking bast-"

"Afina!" Said Banzai in shock. Afina had never sworn before.

Afina looked at him "Find another girl?" Could you be more subtle?" Afina smacked his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm _finally _rubbing off on you Af." Said Shenzi proudly. "But, Banzai's _mine_ ta 'it.

"How 'bout _nobody _hits Banzai hmm?" Asked Banzai rubbing his shoulder.

Shenzi and Afina looked at each other and smacked Banzai on either side.

**

* * *

**

Whack-a-Banzai! This chapter was so sad! I cried when I wrote it. Did anyone else cry? I'd like to know! I was probably listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit song. Thanks to TanabiRocks426 for the review (Abasi hit Afina BTW) Grey dog for the fav and review. (Thanks for the ideas!) EMO-KID411 for adding to alerts, and, Your Moms A Wookie for the review. (Hopefully they like her! Glad you do)


	6. Moonlight

There was a half moon in the sky that night. And a very odd couple were walking under it.

Ed was walking home with Afina. Something he'd always dreamed about doing. It was a pretty quiet walk, seeing as he couldn't speak. He thought she looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Like an angel. A fallen angel.

"Beautiful moon tonight huh?" Said Afina dreamily.

Ed nodded his head. He wanted to say _"I think your beautiful". _He wished she knew. He wished he could just _say _it.

"I-I-vah..." It was no use.

"What did you say Ed?" Said Afina looking at him with those big, violet eyes.

Ed waved his paw motioning it was nothing. He wanted to say it _so _bad. He knew they were just friends. It was how the universe worked. Hyenas were hyenas. They're mates were hyenas. Same with lions. It just wouldn't work. Hyenas and lions weren't even _allowed_ to be _friends. _That's what he had been taught.

So, what was so special about this lioness? How come he went crazy when she wasn't around, and his heart stopped when she walked by? How come it was harder to breathe when she looked at him? Because he loved her. He loved her when the first met, he loved her today, he'd probably love her till he died. But she didn't know. He needed to _say_ it.

"Afina?" He said softly.

"Yeah Ed?" She turned around to face the young hyena.

"I v-v-love" It was going well, he was halfway there. "Rloog"

"It's okay Ed, take your time." Said Afina encouragingly.

Ed took a deep breathe. "I l-love" He stopped. It was no use.

"You can say it Ed. I know you can."

Ed looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said perfectly.

Afina was taken off guard. "Ed, d-did you just say. You love me?"

Ed nodded. Afina looked shocked. Did he make a mistake?

Afina hadn't expected that, she'd never think _anyone _would say it to her. Abasi had always told her no one would love her. She wasn't fit to love. She had come to believe it. She should have seen it. Ed's long, dreamy stares at her, trying to sneak closer to her. But, she loved Taka.

"Ed." she said hating herself for breaking his heart. "Really, I'm flattered. Abasi told me no one would _ever _love me. And you proved him wrong. Ed hugged her, which made what she was about to say harder. "But I just see you as a friend. I love Taka."  
Ed nodded. He knew it. She felt for Taka what he felt for her. That was how it was.

"So...you don't mind?" Asked Afina.

Ed shook his head. He didn't really like it, but it was how it was. Besides, Taka was getting married wasn't he?

Afina hugged Ed. "Thanks Ed your a good friend." She looked into the young hyenas eyes. He stared back. It was an odd, but cute picture.

"Afina?" asked a voice behind her.

Afina turned around. "Taka? What's up?" Ed growled softly. "_Perfect" _timing, he thought.

"Hey, Ed." Said Taka. Ed whimpered in response.

"Taka, What's up?" asked Afina. He never came to see her at night, Unless it was important.

"Af. I was just banished." He said.

* * *

**Huh. Another cliff hanger. Thanks for all the hits every one. It means a lot! And thanks to Grey dog for the review. (You wanna do it? XD) TanabiRocks426 for the review (No. Sarabi.). And kAsS3695 for adding to alerts.**


	7. Words Unheard

**Warning: Use of the word "whore". **

* * *

Ed had walked home alone. And Taka had told Afina his story.

"My dad and I got into a fight." He said as if they were talking about weather. "Now, I can't go home for two years."

"I'm sorry Taka." She said. Well, it wasn't compleatly true. Sarabi was out of the picture wasn't she?

"Yeah." Taka looked down. "But Sarabi's gonna wait for me isn't that great?"

Afina looked down. Hurt beyond words. "Yeah. Super." She lied. "So, Taka-"

"Afina. I've left that name behind." He said "It's Scar now."

"Okay. Scar." said Afina. "Where are you going to stay for two years?"

Scar looked at his female friend. With cubbie eyes. "Umm, Afina. Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"Good night Scar" Said Afina walking away. Scar walked in front of her. "Please? Think of everything I've done for you!"

"No Scar. I could get in big trouble for just _asking." _Afina walked past him.

"If they have a problem they can bite me." said Scar going after her.

"No, they're going to bite _me. _"Afina started walking faster.

Scar followed her all the way home. "Well, now that we're here, why don't we just ask?"

"This was your plan all along!" She accused. Scar grinned evilly. "You sneaky son of a-"

"Hey lovebirds! Can you keep it down?" Aailyah shouted at them. "I have someone here."

"Oh, of course your highness! " Mumbled Afina.

"At least I _know _guys Afina." Aailyah snapped.

"Don't mind her." Said Afina. "Now you really need to go."

"Please Afina. It would mean so much to me." Begged Scar.

Who was Afina kidding? She couldn't turn away from the lion she loved. "Fine. You win. I'll go ask. But Abasi will never agree. He already thinks your my lover or whatever."

"Thank you!" He called as she made her way to Abasi's cave.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Afina. She was putting herself in a dangerous position. She slowly entered the cave. "Abasi?" She called in the darkness.

"What?" His gruff voice asked with pure annoyance.

"I need a favor. My friend Taka,-well Scar now- was banished, and he needs somewhere to stay. And we were hoping.."

Abasi red eyes stared in to her violet ones. Afina kept a brave face though she was terrified.

"Your lucky I'm not on top of you this very second Afina, for even _asking _that." Abasi started pacing around his step daughter like a shark getting ready for a kill. "But, I've been loosing popularity in the pride because of you. So, maybe helping your lover will help. But, if he causes _any _trouble. He's out."

"He's not-" Afina was about to protest, when Abasi started a low growl and she quickly shut her mouth.

"I've done a _huge _favor for you today." He said under his breath. "Now get out of my sight, ungrateful little whore."

Afina creeped out of the cave and sighed for relife. Then, she saw her three younger sisters flirting with Scar.

"That scar makes you look so...mysterious." said Suhalila "Right girls?"

Malaika and Abla nodded in agreement. "It's soooo handsome" Said Abla giggling.

"Alright girls, party is over." Said Afina.

"Aww come on Afina." Said Malaika.

"Yeah, we saw him first." Said Suhalila.

"I was _born _first girls." Said Afina, a little ticked off inside. "Come on Scar."

Scar slipped away gratefully. "Thanks Af." he said with a relieved sigh. "So...what did he say?"

"Welcome to the pride." She said grinning.

Scar hugged her. A little too hard, but she didn't mind. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll see to that." She said. "It's a nice night huh?"

"Yeah," he said. He looked up at the moon. Then at her. She was his angel. She'd always been there for him. He leaned in a little closer. Than a little more...

"Hey Afina!" Called a voice. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Afina sighed, _Uncle Bamba._ "No, Uncle Bamba! Come on and meet my friend!"

"Who's that?" Asked Scar a little sad they got interrupted.

"My uncle." She said. "Uncle Bamba, this is my friend. Scar."

"Hello young man." Bamba was a skinny, brown lion.

"Hello, Bamba." Said Scar a little nervous. He'd never met _anyone _from Afina's family.

"No need to be nervous." He said. "Any friend of Afina's is practically family."

"I'm going to go show him to Mama. Bye Uncle Bamba!" Afina walked off.

"He's nice." Said Scar following Afina. "How come I've never met your family?"

Afina shrugged. "I dunno," Afina approached her mothers cave. "Mama? I brought someone home."

Sauda looked at her daughter with tired eyes. "Come in dear..." She said softly.

"Come on" Said Afina. Scar slowly crept in beside Afina. "Don't be shy, she's super nice."

"Hello dear." Said Sauda. "You must be Taka. Afina's told me a lot about you."

"I've heared a lot about you." Said Scar nervously.

"Mama, Scar-that's what he goes by now- was banished. Abasi said he could stay. Is that alright with you?" Said Afina.

Sauda looked at Scar smypathetically. "Of course dear." She yawned. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep, night you two."

"Night Mama." Said Afina kissing her mother's head. "Goodnight." Mumbled Scar.

"Come on, I'll show you to my cave." Scar followed Afina to her little cave. "Your Mom and Uncle are really nice." he said lying down.

"Yeah, they are." She said lying down on the opposite side. "You should meet my brother. He'd like you" _  
_

Scar yawned. "Do you think anyone will get any ideas with me sleeping here?"

"I dunno." She answered laying her head down. "They may start a couple rumors but, I don't think so." Afina looked at him.

"Hmm?" He said half asleep.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad your here. Well, _really _glad. I know that, your in love with Sarabi and stuff but, maybe we could make something. Even though we're just friends. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Scar." She waited for a response. "Scar?"

Scar was sound asleep.

* * *

***Tries to wake Scar up* Not sure if I like the next chapter, so it might be a week till I update. Thanks to and the Grey dog, TanabiRocks426, AyameMaaka for the reviews, and Zombies are evil for faving. Anyone think I should change the rating? **


	8. What Does Love Mean?

_Love. _What did the word mean really? It seemed different for everyone. "_Love conquers all." _Afina knew this wasn't true. It never worked for her at least. Love for her father never brought him back. Love never got her out of the hell she was living. Love never _"conquered" _the obstacles that were in-between her and Scar.

Maybe some people were luckier than her. Maybe she didn't have a _"soul mate."  
_Soulmates. Another phrase that seemed impossible. Even if the soul mates _did _exist, who said everyone would ever find thiers? And if they did find them, It didn't always mean they would be with them?

Maybe Taka was Afina's soul mate. But Taka was dead. Scar was here. She loved him still. She never saw Taka, but she still loved the bolder, lion that had grown into his body. Scar. But Scar was Sarabi's soul mate. Taka and Scar were two different people. With two different soul mates.

If Taka _was _her soul mate, he was gone. Her chance was blown. Or maybe she outgrew Taka. Taka was much more childish than Scar. Afina wasn't a cub anymore. She needed a _grown _adult soul mate. Maybe her soul mate was someone completely different. What if it was Ed? No. Afina was sure that she didn't have one. She didn't even _believe _in them. She didn't know if she believed in anything anymore. She didn't believe in love at all when she was a cub. Untill she met Taka. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love.  
But this wasn't Taka. This was Scar. And he wasn't changing back anytime soon. Scar was an adult. They all were now. Well, the hyenas never _acted _like they were. But they were grown now.

The five were in there usual circle. That hadn't grown out of that tradition yet. Shenzi in a odd position on a rock. Banzai thinking about food. Ed staring at his lioness love. Afina trying to hide a new scar. And Scar thinking about...whatever Scar thought about.  
They didn't really have anything to say, or do, that day. So Shenzi decided to ask a random question that had popped into her mind.

"Scar. Are you in love with Afina?" She asked causally

Scar looked shocked. "No! Afina's my _friend. _I would never." He rolled his eyes. "How could you ask such a question?"

"Woah dude, it was just a question." Shenzi smiled evilly. "You denied it pretty fast."

"Okay. I've stopped listening to you." Said Scar putting his paws over his ears.

Shenzi looked at the slightly hurt Afina. "Well? What about your answer?"

"What? I-" Started Afina. But Scar was saying "I can't hear you!" Afina smacked him. "Shut up." She said. Scar glared at her and rubbed his head.

Shenzi thought of a even more hard-hitting question. She was about to ask it when a blue hornbill flew into the middle of there circle. Banzai looked at it hungrily. "Master Scar, I have some news!" Zazu said.

"What is it Zazu?" Said Scar completely annoyed.

"Well, it's been two years tomorrow that you've been banished." Said Zazu.

Scar's annoyed face softened. He looked down at the hornbill confused. Then he added it up in his head and looked at his friends. An overjoyed smile on his face. "Afina, I'm can go _home." _He reported.

"Yeah!" She said faking excitement. She knew this day would come, but. There was so much she never said. So many opportunities.

"But, I do have some bad news." Said Zazu. "Your father is dead."

Scar didn't show any emotion. Afina knew they were not close. His father blamed him for his mother's death. And Scar placed the blame right back on him. And Mufasa had all of their Father's attention as cubs.

"See you tomorrow!" Said Zazu flying off.

Scar hugged Afina. He almost hugged the hyenas, but he rather liked his life. "I'm going home!" He said running off to celebrate.

"I'm sorry." Said Shenzi sadly. "Ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She said desperately wanting to cry. "I'll be fine," She started walking off. Ed wanted to follow her and comfort her. But Shenzi held him back. "Give 'er a little time." She said.

The next day Scar headed to the pridelands. He couldn't wait to see Sarabi.

...Across the way in the midlands...

Afina wiped her eyes. She couldn't cry for him. She _couldn't. _"He's just a guy Af." She told herself. "A guy that belongs to someone else." She looked over in her cave were he used to sleep. She was lying to herself. She couldn't live without him.

"Af?" Afina turned around to see her older brother in the cave-way. "You okay?"  
Afina wiped her eyes again. "I'm fine Jer, really." Afina knew she couldn't lie to him. She never could.

"It's Scar is't it?" He said softly. Afina nodded. "I love him." she cried

"You should tell him." Said Jerrin sitting down next to his sister. "The truth will set you free."

"It's too late." She said. "He loves someone else."

"It's never too late." Said Jerrin. wrapping an arm around her.

"Afina?" Scar stood in her doorway. It was raining out side. He looked like he had just lost a best friend. Even though, he never would.

"Scar?" Said Afina. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"No." Scar looked like he was about to cry. "Jerrin can I talk to her alone?"

"Sure." Jerrin smiled and mouthed "Tell him" as he left. Scar walked into her cave.

"Can I stay here toight?" He asked.

"Sure, but why?" Afina sat down next to him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"She broke her promise." He said quietly. He started tearing up. It didn't suprise her very much. But it still wasn't fair to Scar. "I'm sorry" she said. "You can cry if you need to. It's okay."

Scar cried. And she held on to him. Just like when she cried infront of him. Once he calmed down Afina decided to finally tell him.

"Scar? I know she hurt you. But I just want you to know, I'm here for you." She said.

"I know." He said smiling. "Your my angel."

"I love you Scar." She finally said it. It felt...good. Like shedding an old skin. Scar looked into her eyes. "I love you."

And that night. Afina knew love.

* * *

**Okay. MAJOR EDITING happened in this. Let's just say That wasn't Shenzi's original question. But I want to keep this T if I can. And the beginning was kind of a transition to their adult lives. Thanks to Your Moms A Wookie(He got it from a buffalo), NekoNeko, and Grey dog for the reviews, rozaveRnB for Faving/Adding/Reviewing, and Gamer Geek for faving! BTW today is Jeremy Iron's (voice of Scar) birthday! I did a Scar fandub on YouTube, there is a link to my channel on my profile :) **


	9. Speechless

Afina woke up next to Scar the next morning. She stood up. Wrapping her head around what had happened the night before. Something happened between the two that wasn't suppose to happen. But it did happen. And he had told her he loved her. So, it wasn't _all _bad. At least, it wouldn't be unless someone found out. She got up and stretched.

After she left, Scar woke up. "What the heck did I just do?" He asked himself. He slept with his best friend. Something he would never in a million years would have thought of doing. Not only that, he told her he _loved _her. He did but, as a friend. He lied to her. What if Sarabi ever found out? No, no one could ever find out. He got up to leave. He passes Afina.

"Hey." She said. "Where you going?"

"Home." He said. "Look Afina, I'm sorry I lead you on. But I love Sarabi. Not you. I was vunerable and didn't know what I was saying. I hope we can still be friends."  
Afina hadn't expected that. She felt like her world was crashing down on her. Just when she thought she had him, he was leaving. Scar started walking away. And then the horrible reality of it all hit her.

"Do you realize what will happen if anyone finds out?" She called after him "Abasi _will_ kil me Scar. No one will ever talk to me again."

"I think your exaggerating a little." He said turning back. "Look, I'am sorry. It never should have happened. And it never will happen again." He sarted walking again.

She started walking after him. "Is this what you do Scar? You seduce the lionessess then tell them you've made a mistake?"

Scar stopped in his tracks. "No! In fact, I've never _been _with anyone but you." Scar continued walking. "I'm never going to get it back."

"I hadn't either you know" She said annoyed with his walking away from her. "Abasi pinned me down more times then I could count but he never did..." She shivered a little "He _will_ though.

Scar stopped walking. He hadn't thought about the consequences. There were more for her then him. "Af," he said "No one _will_ find out I promise. Everything is going to be fine." He hugged her. "I'll see you later." He started walking again.

"Scar?" she called after him. He turned back.

"I ment what I said. Even if you didn't. " She said with a little smile.

He looked back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He continued walking. When he got home. Sarabi and Mufasa had an announcement.

"Me and Sarabi." Said Mufasa with pride. "Are going to have a cub."

The whole pride cried with happiness. But Scar was utterly shocked. He looked at Sarabi. She was very happy. Happy to be having his cub. Not Scar's. It wasn't how it was supposed to work out. Scar slowly slipped away. He found a quiet place and he cried.

"How could she do this to me?" He asked himself. He loved her. She promised her love to _him._ Well, his plans where shot. His dreams. The family he hoped for. It was all fading away, slowly, and painfully.

Two weeks later...

"Uncle Bamba?" Said Afina walking up to her uncle, under his tree.

"Yes Afina?" He said slightly worried with the tone of her voice.

"I don't feel so good. I think something's wrong." She said.

* * *

**Another cursed cliffhnger! Thanks to Grey dog and rozaveRnB for the reviews. Thinking about chnging the rating(I've seen WORSE wihout M, but what do you think?). I probably won't update till next weekend due to the fact I'm getting over a cold and rehersing for the talent show at my church. I'm singing "God Help The Outcasts" SO, have a good week**


	10. Bitter Surprises

It was a slow day in the pridelands, so Scar decided to go and see Afina. Though she really hadn't talked to him since there night together.

He couldn't find Afina so he went to find her uncle, Bamba. Bamba liked him. It didn't take long to find him, he was at his usual place, resting under his favorite tree.

"Hi, Bamba." said Scar walking up to him.

"Hello, Scar." said Bamba "How are things in the pridelands?"

"Oh, things are fine" Scar replied. after a moment of silence, Scar asked, "Where's Afina?"

"Oh, she's around here someplace" said Bamba "I understand your not talking" he added a little to causally.

"Well, I've been busy." said Scar wondering why Bamba would think that. "We're still talking." He added.

"Oh, that's good." said Bamba looking down. Scar noticed Bamba looking suspicious, and uncomfortable. "Do you know something I don't know?" he asked.

"Maybe I do," said Bamba seeming to enjoy keeping a secret. "But do you really want to know?"

"If it's bad news, I don't care, said Scar, "Abasi hasn't been, you know..."

"No, no. They've been on relatively good terms lately. It's something different."

"What? If it's about Afina. I want to know"

"Scar," said Bamba getting up "You love my niece, right?"

"Of course I do! She's my best friend!"

"Really? Just as your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Well, Scar," said Bamba gently biting his lower lip, clearly uncomfortable. "I really don't know how to tell you this, it's kinda hard to say..."

"What?" asked Scar.

"Well, you see, Afina, well, she's-heh-she's kinda, sorta, well, more than sorta-"

"What!" said Scar, very anxious by now, "Afina's what?"

"Scar," said Bamba taking a big, long breath "She's pregnant."

Scar was sure he hadn't heard right, so after shaking his head he said, "She's what?"

"Oh, please don't make me say it twice!" said Bamba still feeling a very, very, uncomfortable "Once was bad enough!"

"I just can't believe it," said Scar sitting down "She's really pregnant? How long? Dose anyone else know?"

"Well, about a week ago, she came to me saying she was feeling funny, and after hearing her symptoms, I told her she was pregnant-trust me it was twice as uncomfortable there than here. And the poor thing almost broke down crying. I've known Afina since the day she was born, and she never ever cries, at least in front of others. But it was understandable, and I asked who the father was, of course, and she said you are." Finished Bamba with a little hint of 'is it true' at the end.

"I guess she told you" said Scar looking down.

"Well not really, but you can fill in the blanks for me. Just no dirty details if you please, things like that make me terribly uncomfortable. said Bamba (wow what a man).

"There's not all that much to tell" sighed Scar "I was upset, and she let me stay the night, and well...you know, we kinda got caught up in the moment. I had no intention of this, then I left the next morning and we haven't talked since."

"Well I suggest you go find her, she could really use a friend." Said Bamba.

"Okay, I'll talk to her" said Scar "By the way, dose anyone else know I'm the father?"

"I don't think so" said Bamba going back into the position he was in before. "I didn't tell anyone she was even pregnant. And I don't think Afina did. She hasn't shown yet. And when she does tell them I don't think anyone would guess, I mean, as far as they know nothing ever happened between you two."

"Thanks Bamba" said Scar before walking away.

Afina was sitting on the riverbank thinking. She was pregnant, she was going to start showing soon. Her child had a slim to none chance of life. And the father of her cub was "just friends" with her. She looked at her reflection. "Pitiful," She thought "simply pitiful. How'd I ever get myself in this situation?"

"Af?" said a voice in the background. She turned around, and there was her brother, Jerrin.

"Hi Jer," said Afina "You need something?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" said Jerrin "Your pregnant. Aren't you?"

"Yep" said Afina, not willing to look her brother. "How'd you know?"

"You act like mom did when she was pregnant." He chuckled nervously. "So, I know this is kinda a personal question, but umm, who's the father?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Afina.

"It's Scar isn't it?" said Jerrin sitting next to his sister.

"How did you know?" asked Afina finely looking at her brother "I never told anyone."

"I knew, I just knew," Jerrin said, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," said Afina sitting up. "What am I going to do Jer?"

"I wish I could tell you," Jerrin said. "What does Scar think?"

Afina looked back down. "I haven't told him, I don't know if he would want a cub."

"You'll have to tell him sometime, Af. Said Jerrin gently. "Besides, what makes you think he won't want a cub?"

Afina looked up, true sadness in her eyes, "It's a cub by _me_ Jer, he doesn't love me, so he won't love her, or him.

"See, I have trouble believing that" said Jerrin "I think he's a good lion, and if he dosn't want him or her that's his problem! Cuz he'd be missing out on the most wonderful family ever.

Afina rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thanks Jer." She said softly.

"Hey, I'm here for you Af, and the little guy, or girl." Jerrin smiled at his younger sister.

"Umm, Afina?" said Scar interrupting the little brother/sister moment.

"Scar" said Afina, suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing the lioness who's apparently carrying my cub." Said Scar nonchalantly. Afina cast her eyes back down in embarrassment.

"Umm, Jerrin would you mind giving us a minute? asked Scar camly.

Jerrin looked at Afina. She nodded signaling that he could leave.

"My Uncle told you huh?" she asked with a sigh. Scar nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Scar sitting down.

"I didn't know how you would react." said Afina know she'd made a mistake in not telling him.

"I see." Said Scar.

She put a paw over her belly, deep in thought. "Scar? She said softly.

"Mmm-hmm?" he said looking at her.

"I'm scared" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry" said Scar.

"I'm scared for them."

"Umm...them?" said Scar stiffening a little.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm-we're having twins."

"Wow" he sighed.

Afina sat up straight, feeling her belly, at looked up at him. "I don't know if Abasi will let them live, and if they do, they don't have the protection of the pride."

"So, said Scar, "What are we going to do? There's something living inside of you, that might not make it."

"Well, Scar we could get married" She suggested hopefuly. "And run away."

"Af, you know I can't do that."

"Why not! Don't you want to see them live?"

"Of course I do. said Scar sadly. "But I don't love you. Do you really want to put our cubs with two parents who don't love eachother? You know what that's like Af."

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Afina "I'm just trying to keep my cubs safe."

"I'm not mad at you I just- I'm in a difficult place now." He started pacing thinking very deeply. He was having cubs, he didn't love the lioness carrying them. They probably wouldn't live with Abasi around. But he couldn't leave his pride, and she couldn't join his.

"Well, maybe we should make it a little less difficult" said Afina.

Scar stopped pacing. "What do you mean?" said Scar worridly.

"Scar, I think we should say good-bye. Your not in an emotional state for a cub, and our situaion is too difficult for a cub to understand. Plus you said it yourself, they might not make it. Might as well spare yourself the pain."

"And if they do, your gonna tell them there father didn't love them? That he abandoned them?

"Of course not. _If_ they live, I'll tell them we where doing what's best for them.

"Are we Af? Are we really? So, I can never see them, or you, ever?

"No. You can't. I feel awful taking something rightfuly yours away for you. But what other option do we have?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Well if that's what you really want." sighed Scar.

"It's...what I think is best" said Afina carefuly.

"I don't, but I guess it's the easyist option." He looked deep in to her tear filling eyes. "Good bye Afina. I hope they make it." He cracked a smile."They have an amazing Mother."

"Good bye, Scar" said Afina, tears almost falling.

So, Scar turned around leaving Afina, the only lioness that had ever truly loved him, and the cubs he'd never see. He knew he was hurting her worse than ever before, he knew he was leaving them fatherless. He knew his one chance of happines was fading with every step, but he just kept walking.

* * *

**I think this is the longest one yet. If you read every word I appluade you. Thanks to Grey dog and Your Mom's A Wookie for the reviews and pontiger27 for adding to alerts!**

**New fic idea! I was watching Jungle Cubs and thought: "What would it be like with the TLK (Not Simba and younger though) as kids?" So I want to know if any of you would read it, and what charcters I should use. Like the hyena trio, minor charcters (Sarafina, Zazu ect.) Maybe even some OC's. I will start it in December if I know it will be read!**


	11. On My Father's Wings

Afina had just made the most difficult decision of her life. She said Good-bye to the lion she loved, the father of her cubs, that may not even live. She thought of her father. Her real Father. What he would say, what he would do. Sighing she began to sing.

_"If you were with me now. I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now. Your the only one who knew. All the things we planned to do." _She walked by the old tree were he taught her about life and death, love and pain. _"I want to live my life. The way you said I would" _"Never forget your dreams Bahiya. They keep you going" He told her. _"This world will never see. My dreams that just won't be." _She stared up to the sky. She knew her Father was they're somewhere. _"I want to fly on my Father's wings. To places I have never been. There is so much i've never seen. And I can feel his heartbeat still. I want to do great things. On my Father's wings." _"On my Father's wings" She sang more softly.

"Well, well, well Afina." said a deep voice behind her. It sent chills up her spine. "I hear you've gotten yourself pregnant."

"Yes I-I have." she said timidly. "I know you m ust be angry but, please, please don't hurt my children." She begged him. "They haven't done anything to you."

"They're an embarrassment. Do you realize what position we're in? Did Aaliyah ever get herself pregnant? No." Abasi replied.

"Your not my never were, never will."

Abasi smirked. "Why would I _want _to be Who's their father anyway? If you even know."

"Scar. I made a huge mistake. But please, don't hurt my babies."

"I always knew he was trouble, but you never listened to me Afina. And now, your child is going to get killed."

"Don't you have a heart? Let them live I beg of you! Do what you want with me, but let them live!" She knew there was little chance of saving them. But she had to try. "I never asked for anything. I never asked for you to stop beating me. But I'm asking now, let them live.

"That, is out of the question." He told her under his breath.

Afina couldn't take it, now she had to something to fight for, just as he was about to pin her down. She ran. She ran for her cubs safety. She ran for her.

Abasi snorted with annoyance and chased her. Afina didn't know what she was doing, she just knew she had to get her cubs away from him. And for some reason she screamed. Knowing no one who would hear it would do anything. As he started gaining on her, someone jumped out from a rock. Afina stopped, and looked back. Scar was attacking Abasi. Abasi was probably going to kill him.

"Scar!" She cried. Somehow Scar had managed to pin him down. "Afina, run. Hide. I'll come get you. I promise. Go!"

Afina looked at him for a split second, than she continued running. She found an old den to hide in. She felt her stomache and sighed with relief. They seemed fine. "That was a close one babies." she said softly "Your Daddy is so brave." she looked out at the setting sun. "I just hope he's okay."

Afina decided to go too sleep, she hoped Scar would come for her. She laid down, being careful of her abdomen. After a few hours Afina was woken up by a voice calling her name. She'd never been more relieved to hear that voice.

"Scar!" She ran up to him hugging him harder then ever. Which received a whimper from Scar. "Sorry." she said letting him go. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Afina." He said softly. "It's over. He can never hurt you, or our cubs. Ever."

"Are you serious?" She breathed. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"Are the cubs okay?"

"They're fine. Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine. So, what are you gonna tell the rest of the pride?

"That he was hunting and was attacked by wildebeest or something." She said looking down. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He said. "Anything."

"The lionessess in my family aren't good at carrying children." She sighed. "My Mother had a miscarriage before me and my twin."

"You have a twin?" He asked. She'd never told him this before.

"Had. Something went wrong and he died at birth." Afina sighed. "And Aaliyah had three miscarriages."

"But your a strong lioness Afina." He said.

"Yeah, but what if Abasi did something? It doesn't help my odds of having them. So, this doesn't change anything."

"I see. Well, thanks for trying to protect me. I need to go now."

"Bye." she said softly. Afina started on her way home.

Her mother was waiting for her. "Afina! Where have you been? Where's Abasi?"

"He's dead Mama, he can't hurt us." Said Afina.

Sauda hugged her daughter "Oh Afina. That's such good news."

Afina hugged back. "Mama?" She said seriously. "That's not all."

Sauda sensed her seriousness. "Yes dear?" She said breaking the hug.

Afina took a deep breath. "I'm..pregnant. Scar's the father but we... said good-bye." Afina sighed. "With our family history, plus the fact Abasi beat me, I don't know my chance of carrying them."

"Oh honey I'm sorry" Sauda put her arm around Afina "You never get a break do you?"

Afina laid her head on her mothers shoulder. "I wish Dad were here. He always knew what to say"

"I know honey. But, no matter what, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mama" she whispered closing her eyes.

Later that night, Afina was sleeping in her cave. Then, somehow, she found herself in a large area. Completely white. It was calm, soothing in a fashion. Afina looked around, and there, a few yards away. Stood her father. He was as tall, and handsome as she remembered.

"Afina." He called to her in a soothing voice.

"Papa?" She asked quietly, almost afraid even moving would make him disappear.

The brown lion made his way toward Afina. He gave her a warm, Fatherly embrace. "It's me honey. It's really me"

Afina hugged him. "Oh Papa, I've missed you so much." She said softly.

"I know honey, I've been watching you." His gold eyes became sad. "I'm so sorry. You've been through so much."

"It's okay Papa. I'm fine now."

"No your not honey. You need someone. though you won't addmit it" Afina knew what he ment.

"But I don't want him to get stuck with a family he dosn't want."

"But he _dose_want them Afina. I know you've been hurt pretty much everyday of your life. But _they_are going to need him. And so will you." Afua looked at his daughter.

Afina hugged her father. "I _do _need him." She looked up at her father. "I need you too Papa."

Afua smiled at her. "I'll always be with you Bahiya_"_he said using her nickname, meaning beautiful. "And you are a pillar of strength. But it's okay to let someone else help you." He looked deep into her violet eyes. Your going to be a wonderful mother. And if you let him, Scar will be a great father." He kissed her head. Good luck my Bahiya"

Afina woke up in her cave. Smiling. "Thanks Papa."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for their patience! I've been reaaaal busy. The song I used was _My Father's Wings _from one of my favorite movies _Quest For Camelot_. Thanks to Grey dog, rozaveRnB and TanabiisAwesome for the reviews! Also, I've been thinking of doing a little thing called Question Of The Chapter (QOTC) So my author notes aren't so boring. QOTC today is: If my fanfic became a movie, who should Afina's singing voice be (I'd like to be her speaking voice only)? **

**Authors answer: Lady GaGa. I think our voices are similar plus I love her.**


	12. Hello Little Ones

Scar was pacing. He had been for what seemed like hours. Zazu was there to "keep him company". Afina was in labor. It was a grey day. Dark. And thunder was on it's way.

"How long does this usally last Zazu?" he asked impatiently.

"Well. Depends on the lioness, and the cub. And since your being blessed with twins, and given Afina's family history. It could take a few hours." He replied offically. "You took fifty minutes I believe."

"Really?" He asked. He never was told much about his birth.

"Yes. Everyone was hoping you would be a girl." Zazu chuckled slightly. Which received a glare from Scar. "Just so you and your brother wouldn't fued over the throne." He added defensevily. Zazu decided to change the subject. "So what are you hoping for?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Scar continueing his pacing.

"You know, boy, girl, both." Said Zazu causuly.

Scar hadn't thought about it for a moment. "A girl would be nice. I think." he said thoughtfuly.

"I'd prefer a boy myself" Said Zazu. "Less moody." After a while Sauda came out with a large grin on her face. "Congratulations. Daddy." She said sweetly. "Your twins have arrived."

Scar breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. How's Afina?"

"Tiered. Overcome with joy." Sauda smiled. "You can come in now."

"I'll see you in the morning" Said Zazu flying off.

Scar entered the cave. He could hear the cubs sucking milk. He wasn't sure what to do. Afina took notice of him. "It's okay. They don't bite. Not yet at least." She chuckled a little.

After a moment of scilence, Scar made his way to them. They were tiny, and had the tan fur like there parents with dark brown spots. They had a newborn smell. Scar knew they'd be tiny. But he had no idea how...sweet they'd be.

"They're girls." Said Afina as he sat down.

"Really?" He asked admiring them. "I have a daughter. Two daughters."

"What are we going to name them?" Afina asked.

"Well. What ever fits. What names do you like?"

Afina thought for a moment. Glancing at the smaller one twitching in her sleep. "I like the name Layla." She said nuzzling the smaller one.

The name ment "Dark beauty." Scar tilted his head, staring at the smaller of the two for some time. "I think that fits" He said smiling.

"Well, I've named one. What name do you like?" Asked Afina resting her head on the cave floor. Scar looked at the other one. Then, almost by magic, a name came to him. "Why do you think of Amina?"

"Sounds like my name. Wouldn't it get confusing?"

"We could call her...Amy. It sounds so pretty though." He let out a light sigh. "Layla sounds like "Taka" doesn't it?" Afina looked at her daughter thoughtfully, and tested the name a couple of times. It ment "Truthworthy" or "Peacful". A smile made it's way across her lips. "I think it's perfect." She said. "Amy and Layla . Has a catchy ring to it."

Scar layed next to her looking at the cubs. "They're beautiful."

"They are." Agreed Afina yawning.

Scar finally had a family. Not quite as he pictured, but it was a family

* * *

**Thanks to: Grey dog, rozaveRnB, miggzzz, and TanabiisAwesome for reviews! HeartlessVampireGirl, ThoughtlessRage, and madluv for adding to alerts! And QueenofSiam, kataang160 and Diamond-Rose Sisters for faving! You guys are really great**

**QOTC: What would you have named the twins? Can be from any country.**


	13. Green Eyes Are Planning Something

About seven weeks later, the twins were playing in the midlands. The hyena trio had come by too hang out with Afina. The cubs had been delighted with new friends, and soon won the seemingly-heartless hyenas over.

"What's it like bein' a mom?" Asked Shenzi watching the cubs with some amusement.

"Exhausting." Replied Afina yawning. "But at the end of the day, your happy you are one."

Shenzi looked thoughtful. It was a requirement for hyena's to have pups. Someday. But she was terrified by the idea. But Afina looked...Happy.

"Supprised you still got time fa _us._"Said Banzai scratching his leg.

"Always." Afina said sweetly smiling at her old friends.

Ed whinned. Amina and Layla had been chasing him and showed no signs of tireing.

"Huh, six weeks and they're already startin' fights." Said Banzai. "I like 'em already."

Ed hid behind a small rock and covered his eyes, hoping they wouldn't see him. The two cubs looked at eachother. Amina rolled her eyes and motioned for her sister to follow her. Ed opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed with relife, only to get pounced on from behind.

"We gotcha Uncle Ed! We gotcha ya!" Laughed Amina. Layla high-uh, foured her sister.

"Congatulations girls." Said Shenzi snickering.

"Today, uncle Ed. Tomorrow, an elephant!" Said Layla drooling at the thought of all that meat...

"Layla? Layla! L'!" Amina waved a paw in front of her sisters face.

"Huh? What?" Said Layla quickly brushing the drool off her chin.

"I got an idea..." Amina whispered into her sisters ear. Layla nodded in excitment. "Let's do it."

Shenzi watched them with curiosity from the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, how have you been? With your family and all?" Asked Banzai crossing his paws.

Afina sighed. "It depends on the day really. They _talk _to me now at least. But most of the time, I'm just the lioness in the background."

"Aww, that's too-" Banzai didn't get a chance to finish his sentience before the two cubs pounced on him as well. "What the-"

"Amina the Greatest Huntress of all time has claimed her second victim!" Cried Amina joyously.

"Hey! I helped Amy." Pouted Layla.

"But I came up with the plan. Ergo-"

"I'll Er your go!"

Shenzi burst out laughing. "You girls remind me of us when we were your age." She said.

"Thanks Aunt Shenzi." Said Layla.

Shenzi didn't think she'd "like" being called "Aunt" but she didn't mind it nearly as much as she thought it would. She didn't mind it at all, actually.

"Hmm. What ususpecting creature shall we pounce on next L'?" Amina surveyed the area.

"How about Daddy?" Said Layla pointing to the tall lion walking toward them.

"Hello girls. What are you doing twoplanning?" Scar walked up behind them.

"Uh, nothing Daddy!" Said Amina nervously.

"What are you talking about Amy? We were gonna-" Amina shot her sister a death glare. "Gonna do...nothing?" Layla giggled nervously. Amina did a face-paw.

"I have a little plan too." Scar said with a little smile.

"Ooo...for what?" Asked Layla studying a beetle.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"What is it?" Asked Amina curiously.

"You'll see Amy, you'll see..."

* * *

**Uh-oh! Drama. Thanks to Grey dog, miggzzz, TanabiisAwesome, and rozaveRnB for the reviews! ANd miggzzz and TanabiisAwesome for adding this story to favs and miggzzz for adding me to favs! **

**QOTC: What's your fav scene in TLK? **

**Author's Answer: Probably Scar and the Mouse X)**


	14. Amy's Daydream

**Someone asked who was King of the Midlands now. That would be Jerrin Afina's big bro. :)**

One cloudy day, Sauda was watching the cubs for Afina. Layla was sleeping. And Amina was looking up at the sky frowning. "Looks like rain." She reported. "Where's Mom?"

"Out hunting honey." Sauda said. "She'll be back soon."

"I can't wait till I get to go hunting." She said staring out at the plains.

"I'm sure you'll be a fantastic huntress." Said Sauda yawning.

"I know I will." She said. She closed her eyes and formed her usual daydream in her mind._  
_

"Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time stalked through the dry, hot (very tall compared to her) grass." Amina narrated in her mind. _"This infuriating grass shall not stop me from catching...The White __Antelope!" _Amina said. Thunder appeared from no where as she finished the sentience.

"The White Antelope *thunder* was the most sought-after animal in the entire savannah. It's meat was rumored to be, like, ten times juicier than a regular antelope. But it was impossible to catch. But not for Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time!' She continued to narrate.

"After hours of a fruitless search, Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time's mouth watered. the blistering hot sun mercilessly burned down on our beloved lioness."

**Sun: Mhahahahahahaha!  
**

"_Aww, shut up!_" "Said our beloved heroine. She continued, to drag herself through the savannah. Not giving up on her quest for the...White Antelope! *thunder* _"Think I could get a little rain with that thunder?" _"Our fearless huntress asked. Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time was barely walking when she laid eyes on...The White Antelope!" *thunder* "It's coat was pure white, like ivory tusks. It's horns were large and sharp enough to pierce a rhino's skin. But Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time was not afraid. She gathered every bit of strength she had in her cub body, and ran at top speed towards her pray. The White Antelope *thunder* ran fast, but our brave huntress was gaining on him. She was getting closer, and closer, she has his tail! And-"

"Owch! Am_-y_"

Amina snapped back into reality. "And her sister broke her concentration!" She finished with a huff.

"Well. You had my tail!" Layla defended herself.

"But I, Amina The Greatest Huntress of All Time. Was in a very thrilling chase with The White Antelope!" Then, it really did thunder. "Wow! It reall works!" Amina cried happily.

"It's raining oh, Amina the Great." Layla scoffed.

"Hmph. I'll show you. Someday when we're big, I'll catch more antelopes than you." Amina said.

"Sure. You do that." Layla responded sleepily.

Sauda looked out into the grey plains. "I hope your Mother gets back before the rain." She said. Just as she spoke, large raindrops began to drizzle from the clouds above. And a few minutes later,

Afina came panting up. "Sc-S-Scar" She tried to say.

"What is it child?" She asked. Layla and Amina perked up at the sound of their Father's name.

Afina took a large breath. "He's King."

* * *

**Amy's daydream was the whole reason I invented the cubs X) Thanks lots to miggzzz, Grey dog, KShara Khan and LMC DoePatronus for the reviews. **

**QOTC: If this was a movie, who would you like to voice the cubs?**

**Authors Answer: Amina- Avril Lavinge. Layla- Anna Sophie Robb**


	15. The End Of This Tale

**This, my lovely readers, is the last chapter. But don't worry! I'm making a sequel!**

Sauda gasped. Layla and Amina perked up to hear their Father's name and 'King' in the same sentience.

"So that means we're Princesses! And your a Queen Mommy! Right?" Asked Layla.

"But, what happened?" Sauda asked. "I thought Mufasa was a picture of health-"

"There was an accident at the gorge. Mufasa was trampled, and Simba ran off." Afina explained sadly.

"Oh. Poor Uncle Mufasa." Amina said. Layla didn't understand what they were talking about. "So, we're _not _Princesses?" She asked confused. Amina pushed her sister. "Have a little respect L!" She hissed.

"He said he's...looking over his options for a Queen." Afina added. "And we all know how that ends up."

"Oh. I'm sorry honey." Sauda nuzzled her daughter. "But there's still hope."

"So, if your not Queen, we're not Princesses?" Layla asked. Amina rolled her eyes. "Can't you think of anything besides that?" She asked. Layla glared at Amina. "Doesn't Daddy love us?" She asked sadly.

"Of course he does honey. He just, well, he's thinking about his kingdom. And there's probably other lionesses who would be a better Queen then me." Afina tried to explain to her cubs.

"But I thought the whole point for a Queen was to have an heir." Replied Amina. "And you've already done that Mommy."

"True, but you see, a Queen has to help the King make decisions. And smack him upside the head if he's doing something stupid."

"So, Shenzi is Banzai's Queen?" Amina mused. "She's _always _hitting Banzai upside the head.

"Well. In a way, yeah. But she's more like the King then he is." Afina tilted her head. "But a King should also _love _his Queen." She added more to herself. Sauda nodded in agreement.

"Oh." Amina said quitely. Layla sat there compleatly confused. "What if Daddy _does _love you? Have you asked him?" She asked innocently.

"I shouldn't _have _to ask." Afina walked out of the cave. "Now look what you did." Amina excused her. "Was it something I said?" Layla looked confused. Amina sighed.

Afina had gone to the lake. The lake were she would cover up her scars from Abasi. Her scars had all faded by now, but a fresh batch of tears were threatening to burst at any second. "Why did I choose this pool?" Afina asked herself. The water rippled toward her as if to say _"I chose _you_" _

"A lovely lioness like you shouldn't be out here all by herself." A voice came from behind her. She turned around. "Oh, it's you." She mumbled.

"You don't seem to happy to see me." He sat down next to her.

"It's been a long day."

"I've had those." He walked around the pool and sat by her. "Can I ask you a question love?"

"Only if you stop calling me "love" without meaning it."

"How do you know I don't?" Afina raised and eyebrow. "Wrong time to ask that? Okay. Time for my _real _question." The female stood up and directed her attention to him. He took a fews seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "Do you believe the kings of the past are up there?"

She stared half-shocked into his deep, green eyes. After a moment she looked up at the thousands of stars above them. "The good ones Scar. Just the good ones." She smiled at the thought of her Father up there.

"Do you think my Dad is up there?" He asked sadly. She looked at him equally sadly. "No Scar. He's with Abasi and the other disgraceful parents." He directed his focus back on Afina. A small, encouraging smile on her face. He chuckled slightly to himself. "Your the only one who's given me that answer."

"Well. That's because I know you. And because I'm more intellegent then everybody else."

Scar laughed again. "I miss you Af. I miss us. We used to do this all the time. What happened?"

She looked down at the ground for a moment. Then she looked back up with mixed emotions on her face. "Because you told me something you didn't mean. Something you should _always _mean. You said you loved me."

"I know. It was very wrong of me too say that." Afina nodded. "But I mean it now." She stared at the lion.

"I know, I was young and stupid when I said it the first time. But, Were both a bit older and I realize your the best thing that's ever happened to me. I still get that little love-sick feeling I had when we first met. Afina. I love you. And I want to marry you."

She gasped. Unable to speak for a moment. Tearing up (with joy for once!) she hugged the lion tightly whispering "I love you too." He hugged her back.

"They are so cute together" Layla said from behind a bush. Amina gagged which was followed by Layla sticking her tongue out at her sister. Amina pounced toward Layla but missed. The smaller cub ran behind her parents.

"They can't protect you forever L'!" Amina warned.

"Well? Wat do you say?" Scar asked.

"Say yes Mommy." Layla ordered.

"Yes."

"Yay! Ooof." Amina had pounced on Layla from behind. "Now. We're even."

"Everything we ever wanted is coming true love." Scar said adding emphasis on the "love"

"Ahh. I love hearing it already." Afina smiled.

* * *

**Ohmigosh! It's the very end of the story! :0 It was so awesome writing this, the past three months (Today). Thank you all for your reviews favorites, and support. :D You all cheered me up when I was having an awful day. God bless.**

**QOTC: Should the sequel be told in Afina's POV?**

**Authors Answer: I'd like too try! **


	16. ReWrite

Hello fans of my work. I'm sorry if you were hoping this was a new chapter to my story. But I've come to tell you this fic will be re-written.

There are various things I don't like about this old work of mine. My spelling and grammar have gotten better, my style has changed, various things. But I don't want to delete this because I truly do like this story. And leaving it as it is bothers me. Hopefully re-visiting it will provoke me to actually finish it!

Have a great day,

~xBadxRomacesx


End file.
